I'm Yours
by heythere123
Summary: A girl from the view is forced to toutor Chris chambers. At first she hates him, But can he change her mind? Better than it sounds,please give it a chance!


So, this is my first Stand By Me fic (: This movie is my lifeee. I'm Super duper sorry if there are any errors or something, this happens with all my stories at some point. But i'm looking for a beta anyways, if you wanna be mine, Tell me(: Kay, on with the story, Hope you like it!

*Alyson's POV*

Math. Worst fucking subject ever. Not cause i'm bad at it, please. It's a piece of cake. All I can say is for college courses, this shit is pretty damn easy.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Alyson, Alyson Goldsworthy. But most people call me Aly. I live in the small town of Castle Rock,Oregon. I live in a big house in The View, so yeah, i'm richer,prettier,and more popular than the rest of the wet ends and fags here. I used to have two brothers, Ben and Jakob, but they died in a car crash along with Gordon Lachance's brother. My parents still haven't gotten over it. It's been four years, and all they do is sling insults left and right, 'your a stupid bitch' , 'you killed your brothers', ' it should have been you who died.' But it's whatever, you know?

Anyways, It's fourth period Math,and everyones waiting around for Mr. Warman to come, Aka Castle Rock's biggest pedophile teacher that can get away with being a flirt. He always hits on his students. Always.

"So did you hear what happened to-"

BAM.

Mr. Warman slammed his books onto his desk.

"Alright, shut up. I need to take attendance and if you assholes are talking, I aint gunna get nothin' done!"

We all shut up instantly. Mr. Warman was a nice teacher, just sometimes he got in a bad mood. And he cussed. A lot. But its not like any of us cared.

"Burndale,"

"Here"

"Chambers,"

"H-Here," A voice stuttered out behind me.

I snarled a bit when he said here. Christopher Chambers was the biggest trash anyone ever seen in this town. He was kid brother to Frank and Eyeball(Richard),and everyone knew their dad beat the living shit out of them. His father was also an alcoholic and everyone just knew Chris would end up like them. Nothing but a fucking Lowlife.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my back. I was about to turn around and tell Christopher not to fucking touch me when Mr. Warman said,

"Mrs. Goldsworthy , for the third time."

"Here, I'm always here," I said,winking at him unwillingly. He smirked. Nasty bastard.

I turned around quickly and muttered a thanks under my breath. Soon after we started math.

"Mr. Chambers, please come to the board and solve this equation." Christopher slowly stood and made his way to the front of the room. The equation was 4+x=12. Why we were doing Sixth grade math our Sophomore year was beyond me, but i didn't complain. The answer was 8, but Christopher got 16.

"Thats wrong, Chris. But i see where you got your answers,"

As Chris passed by my seat, I stopped him and smirked,

"Wow, can't even answer a simple math question right. You don't deserve to be here with people like us!"

Everyone started cracking up Except Mr. Warman, Christopher, and Gordon Lanchance.

"Ms. Goldsworthy, Hall. Now."

I sighed and got out of my seat, smirking at Christopher as i went.

"You have no right to talk to like that. Now he's failing math, and your going to toutor him. If he doesn't get atleast a B+ , Your off the volleyball, and dance team, and student council. Good luck!"

He said, and left me standing there dumbfounded.

"So then, the stupid bastard told me if i didn't do it, I was offically done!" I complained to Melody.

"Wow!" She said. Okay, she wasn't the brightest light in the bunch, so i gave up. I sat in my seat between Gordon and Chris... Kill me now. What was worse was that our teacher was putting us in pairs for writing, and I got Christopher. Fuck Me.

we had to write a paper on our partners. I had a list written down.

_1. He's chamber trash._

_2. His blonde hair is always in his face._

This would be cake..

"And he's like, super smart, and like, Nice. Oh, and his name is Gordon Lachance, and he's in sophomore grade." Melody read. How she got in the college courses i will never know. But chambers was in here, so anything is possible.

"Very... Nice, Melody," The teacher said as Mel sat down.

"Alyson, your up." I smirked and got out of my seat, and up to the front of the class. I started reading:

_"Christopher Chambers is just a lowlife Chambers kid, just like Eyeball and Frank. He has blonde hair that is always in his face, and he can't do one fucking thing right. I honestly don't know why he's in the college courses. That trailor trash doesn't deserve to be here."_

"Mrs. Goldsworthy! I think you owe Mr. Chambers an apollogy!"

"Why? He's nothing but trailer trash, Who's dad beats the living shit out of. He doesn't deserve to even be looked at by us kids from the view, His stupid trailer trash ass can go back to where it came from."

Everyone went silent and stared at me. My own mouth hung open in shock. I looked at Chris, he was looking at the ground. I started to apollogize, when he said "You've already done enough,"and stormed out of the room. Sighing, I went to his desk to see what he wrote about me. I was so shocked at what i found...

**Bam. Done. Reviews are apreciated?(: It will get longer, i swearrr...**


End file.
